Overleg:Libertan League 2008
Libertas' Publieke omroep wil hem ook wel uitzenden. Hangt er vanaf wanneer het is, als het in de tijd van de autorace is moet hij op Libertas 3. 213.10.27.88 19 jun 2008 12:13 (UTC) :Enneh wordt deze ook afgemaakt? 213.10.27.88 29 jun 2008 15:00 (UTC) ::Morgen wrs, dan heb ik terug wat meer tijd. -- 29 jun 2008 18:17 (UTC) Misschien kan ik deze sponsoren. Tahrim Veltman 3 jul 2008 13:51 (UTC) :Met wiedere sponsor? Sven Anfius Plemming 3 jul 2008 13:52 (UTC) ::Met mijn bedrijf. Tahrim Veltman 3 jul 2008 13:53 (UTC) :::Dat is Veltman Holding? Sven Anfius Plemming 3 jul 2008 13:54 (UTC) ::::Nee. Tahrim Veltman 3 jul 2008 13:55 (UTC) :::::Waarmee u dan? Sven Anfius Plemming 3 jul 2008 13:56 (UTC) ::::::Libertas Live Company. Tahrim Veltman 3 jul 2008 13:57 (UTC) :::::::Ik raad u dan een ding aan. U moet afkorten de naam naar LLC. Nu het zij te lang. Sven Anfius Plemming 3 jul 2008 13:58 (UTC) ::::::::Hoeft niet. Tahrim Veltman 3 jul 2008 13:59 (UTC) :::::::::Voor wat reden? Wie zegt zo? Sven Anfius Plemming 3 jul 2008 14:00 (UTC) ::::::::::Omdat ik het niet nodig vind, namen hoor je languit te zeggen. Nog langer is waarschijnlijk het toekomstige Eagle of Freedom Corp. Tahrim Veltman 3 jul 2008 14:02 (UTC) :::::::::::Ik zie u nog niet De Republiek van Verenigde Staten van Amerika zeggen. Men zegt VS. Sven Anfius Plemming 3 jul 2008 14:03 (UTC) ::::::::::::Ik zeg wel Verenigde Staten van Amerika, en het hangt er van af. Maar De Republiek van Verenigde Staten van Amerika is veel te lang. Dan is Libertas Live Company korter, anders zou bijvoorbeeld Noble City International Airport ook afgekort moeten worden. Tahrim Veltman 3 jul 2008 14:04 (UTC) :::::::::::::Wat te NCIA? Laat het zijn en kort af. Sven Anfius Plemming 3 jul 2008 14:06 (UTC) ::::::::::::::Ja, maar dat wordt ook languit geschreven. En nee, ik kort het niet af. Wel bedankt voor het idee maar nee. Tahrim Veltman 3 jul 2008 14:06 (UTC) :::::::::::::::U doet er erg lastig over ik beken. Sven Anfius Plemming 3 jul 2008 14:07 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::Ik denk dat u er lastig over doet, omdat u niet wil accepteren dat mijn beslissing vast staat dat ik het onnodig vind. Tahrim Veltman 3 jul 2008 14:09 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::U bent als een dikke loden muur voor gamma-straling. Ik zie het niet uw nut zo te doen. Sven Anfius Plemming 3 jul 2008 14:11 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::Beledigd u mij nou? Ik zie het nut in ieder geval wel omdat u eens moet accepteren dat het mijn besluit is dat ik het niet wil afkorten. Tahrim Veltman 3 jul 2008 14:14 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::::Ik beledigd mij wegens het verdenken dat ik u beledig hetgeen ik niet doe. Ik maak een vergelijking hetgeen beeldspraak is genoemd. Ik zie u wil niet medeparticiperen. Sven Anfius Plemming 3 jul 2008 14:16 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::::Ik snap u niet hoor, misschien moet u liever Engels praten want ik snap het in ieder geval niet. U wil ook niet meewerken, wilt u nou eens snappen dat ik de baas ben van het bedrijf en ik mag bepalen wat ermee gebeurd? En wilt u zich ook niet bemoeien met dingen tussen mij en anderen, zoals op Dimitri's overlegpagina in Lovia? Ik bedank u alvast. Ik bedoel het niet onaardig, maar ik wordt er ook een keer moe van. Tahrim Veltman 3 jul 2008 14:18 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::::::Ik zie. Dan ik zou deze zitting sluiten. Sven Anfius Plemming 3 jul 2008 14:19 (UTC) :Jongens -.- Greenday2 3 jul 2008 14:17 (UTC) :Ik ben brandweer :P Tahrim Veltman 3 jul 2008 14:19 (UTC) :Ik zou afkorten. Sven Anfius Plemming 3 jul 2008 14:18 (UTC) Tahrim, Wli! is de hoofdsponsor al. MenM, wanneer gaat 'ie beginnen? :p 4 jul 2008 14:33 (UTC) : 1 Augustus? Dan heeft volgens mij iedereen tijd én dan zijn de ploegen zeker in orde. -- 4 jul 2008 15:57 (UTC) :: Nope, want dan zit ik waarschijnlijk aan de Costa Brava :D 4 jul 2008 15:59 (UTC) ::: Anders maandag al? Zal proberen, maar ik kan niets beloven... -- 4 jul 2008 16:02 (UTC) :::: Haha, dat doet mij denken aan het Marmeren Huis :D. Laten we zeggen: wanneer FCM klaar is (zsm). Btw hebben we ook een vierde club nodig mss? Olympia is een beetje inactief. 4 jul 2008 16:04 (UTC) ::::: Ik heb ook nog een leven naast Wikistad. Maar vanavond maak ik FC Muntegu in orde voor de oefenmatch morgen. Morgen zal ik dan de Wli! League doen (miss vanavond al). Daarbij, ik ben niet op het idee gekomen om HMH te laten afbranden. -- 4 jul 2008 16:07 (UTC) :::::: OK, mooi :). Ik heb meestal teveel tijd als ik vakantie heb en niet weg ben ;). Btw, http://stad.wikia.com/wiki/Overleg_afbeelding:Marmeren_Huis.jpg :p. 4 jul 2008 16:10 (UTC) ::::::: Ik heb het voorgesteld omdat jullie het gebouw wilden vernieuwen. Ik ben niet de dader. -- 4 jul 2008 16:15 (UTC) :::::::: Aha. Túúrlijk ;) 4 jul 2008 16:18 (UTC) @ MenM: ik bedoelde normaal sponsoren. 213.10.27.88 25 jul 2008 18:54 (UTC) Zaken + Info Zou Ciobaneasca sponsor kunnen worden? En doen we iedere club uit+thuiswedstrijd? 10 jul 2008 16:26 (UTC) :Ik vind regel 2 niet zo logisch.. misschien kun je dat bij de laatste etappe zo doen (beslissende etappe), maar ik zie het nut er niet van in dat eht bij de andere etappes ook zo gebeurd 11 jul 2008 09:06 (UTC) Maandag Kan Civitesse niet voor maandag ingepland worden? Anders hebben we geen rust... 213.10.27.88 11 jul 2008 12:29 (UTC) :Er zijn bepaalde speeletappes zoals je kunt zien. Deze dus voor zondag, de volgende twee wedstrijden op dinsdag. 11 jul 2008 13:49 (UTC) Hoe ga ik dit in hemelsnaam volhouden.. er moeten nog 9 wedstrijden bij. 11 jul 2008 14:12 (UTC) :20 wedstrijden!!! :| 11 jul 2008 14:34 (UTC) ::Wow. Je komt in de buurt van het EK... 213.10.27.88 11 jul 2008 14:55 (UTC) :::Jep ;). 11 jul 2008 14:56 (UTC) ::::En komen er halve finales/finale? Trouwens ik ga me ff aanmelden, zit weer op mn eigen computer ;) 213.10.27.88 11 jul 2008 14:56 (UTC) :::::Nope, want het is een competitie. Net zoals de Eredivisie in NL. 11 jul 2008 15:06 (UTC) ::::::Oja, klopt. Tahrim Veltman 11 jul 2008 15:08 (UTC) @Greenday Eindigt. Je bent erover heen gelezen ;) 11 jul 2008 16:09 (UTC) :Idd, srry, weer te snel gereageerd XD Greenday2 11 jul 2008 16:11 (UTC) ::Ook ik vraag je om wat rustig aan te doen met reageren: ik gebruik het stadion en niet het sportveld. Tahrim Veltman 11 jul 2008 17:32 (UTC) Vaste opstelling wegens mijn afwezigheid Ik zal enkel FC Skeenth-FC Olympia kunnen spelen denk ik, dus hier is FC Olympia's opstelling: * Danny Payd * Filippo Lozzato * Ruben Von Wikistadt * Dagmar Ramgad * Alexin Lotanov * Superbus * Riccardo El Poppo * Joeri Capèr * Mark Renshaw * Rick Bird * Jan Vereecken Vervanger wordt de Loviaan Wiliam Friscorn uitgesproken op z'n engels ;) Zijn de namen al beter, Capèr, el Poppo, Superbus heb ik gelaten omdat dit onze sterspelers zijn Greenday2 11 jul 2008 16:28 (UTC) :Zijn al beter hoor :). Thnx. Btw, heb je een voorkeur (tijdstip) voor de wedstrijd van zondag? 11 jul 2008 16:30 (UTC) ::Eum, liefst in de ochtend, rond 8-9 uur... want om 11 uur moet ik naar een neef wegens verjaardag en om 8 uur s'avonds vertrekken we met den bus naar de Alpen, 12 uur onderweg, bergtochten, k heb er zin in! :) Greenday2 11 jul 2008 16:42 (UTC) :::Een beetje vroeg :| (zo vroeg sta ik in de ochtend niet op ;)). Mjah.. 11 jul 2008 17:21 (UTC) ::::Ik ben ook weg (t/m 10 augustus) FCS houdt de opstelling zoals die van de laatste 2 wedstrijden :-) -Markvondeegel 15 jul 2008 07:07 (UTC) Nieuw leven Wordt het niet eens tijd dat er nieuw leven wordt ingeblazen ? sep 26, 2009 14:54 (UTC) :Dan moet er zoieso een andere hoofdsponsor komen, en andere naam enzo, aangezien Martijn inactief is zijn zijn bedrijven dat ook. (Of was dit van Maarten? Die is trouwens ook inactief..) LLC heeft wel interesse. sep 26, 2009 16:15 (UTC)